More Than That
by Michiruka
Summary: Its a Rei/Usagi fic... Don't like it... Don't read it!!!! KK? Otherwise R&R PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASSE! I'd appriciate it


More Than That  
  
Author - DUH! Me!  
Email - Michiruka@hotmail.com  
Part - 1/1  
Rating - PG  
Disclaimer - I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT A PACKET OF ICE! Which, by the way, YOU AREN'T GETTING!   
SO NYAH! =P!!!!  
  
Authors Notes - Okay... this is a Rei/Usagi fic. Turn back now or foreve hold your peace! =O)   
They are normal age... and Mamoru is his normal age too  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I can see that you've been crying  
You can hide in all the lies  
What's the use in you denying  
That what you have is wrong  
  
Kami, she hated how he hurt her. She wanted to school her into her arms and kiss all her   
tears away. He lied to her som many times and she didn't seem to notice. She though he was telling  
her the truth all those nights he said work got in the way.  
  
I heard him promise you forever  
But forevers come and go  
Baby he would say whatever  
It takes to keep you alive  
To the truth between the lies  
  
'That's the fifth time this week' Usagi thought sadly. He promised her that he would   
take her to the movies, the parek, to dinner. Anywhere she wanted. But alas, something more   
important came up every time. She hated that, but she loved him and would wait forever for him.   
After all, they *were* destined to be together, but she still had an eerie feeling that destiny   
was going to change, for the good.  
  
I will love you more than that  
I won't say the words... then take them back  
Don't give loneliness a chance  
Baby listen to me when I say  
I will love you more than that  
  
She has shown up at her doorstep, sobbing. 'Kami' she thought.  
"What's wrong Usagi?" Rei asked, leading her to her room so they could talk.  
"Mamoru broke up with me." she replied through sobs.  
Rei hugged her friend tightly, wanting to take away all the pain she felt. She held her   
until she cried herself to sleep. Then she laid her down on the bed and cover her with a blanket.  
Then she went to mediate infront of the Great Fire. She needed time to think.  
  
Baby you deserve much better  
What's the use in holding on?  
Don't you see its now or never?  
'Cause I just can't be friends  
Baby, knowing in the end  
  
Usagi awoke to the sunlight in her eyes.  
"Ugh, stupid sun." she complained.  
"Morning, Odango Atamt. I was begining to worry you weren't going to get up before one,   
but I see I was wrong. It's 12:30." Rei chuckled.  
"Shove it, Rei." Usagi replied jokingly.  
They walked out of Rei's room and into the kitchen so Usagi could get something to eat.   
She was grabbed a glass and poured some orange juice into it before leaning against to counter   
to start drinking it.  
'I've got to tell her. Before he hurts her anymore.' Rei thought.   
"Um, Usagi?"  
"Hm?"  
"I, um, I, uh..." she stuttered.  
"Spit it out already."  
Rei took in a deep breath trying to calm herself down. She was rather nervous.  
"I, uh, like you Usagi"  
"Yeah, right. And I'm the Pope."  
"No, really. I like you. A lot..."  
Usagi nearly dropped her glass. She carefully set it down on the counter, then sat down   
on the floor and proceeded to stare blankly at Rei.  
"Usagi?"  
"..."  
"Odango?"  
"..."  
"HELLO?!"  
"*You* like *me*?"  
She nodded, blushing rather slightly.  
  
Theres not a day that passes by  
I don't wonder why we haven't tried  
It's not to late to change your mind  
Just take my hand  
Don't say good-bye  
  
She stared at her wall in confusion. Not only had her best friend just claim her love for   
her, she also kissed her. On the lips and, if possible, with more passion that Mamoru could ever   
muster up. She never thought it to be possible, but then again, she was Sailor Moon. Anything's   
possible. 'Could I possibly lover her too?' Usagi thought. She had no clue. She was just lost in   
her own confusion.  
  
I will love you more than that  
I won't say the words  
Then take them back  
  
Usagi nervously knocked on Rei's bedroom door. When Rei answered, she looked awfully beat  
but seemed to brighten up at her presence.  
"Hey Usagi. How ar-"  
She was cut off by a pair of lips meeting her own. At first she was surprised but she   
quickly gave into the kiss once the intial shock wore off. When they broke apart, Usagi was   
blushing furiously and Rei felt like this was all a dream.  
"Aishiteru, Rei."  
"Aishiteru, Usagi."  
  
Oh, I will love you more than that  
I won't say the words  
Then take them back  
Don't give loneliness a chance  
Baby listen to me when I say  
I will love you more than that  
  
Fin. 3/28  
  
Notes - Like? Hate? Wanna flame? I burn easilly... so be careful!! =O) 


End file.
